


【战山为王】巷

by wang85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wang85/pseuds/wang85
Relationships: 王一博, 肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 36





	【战山为王】巷

第二十章

“唔……”轻喘了一声，王一博从地上站起来，微晃着往肖战身边走去

他扯了扯男人的袖子“哥，我难受，唔……”

他趴在人身上闷闷道“帮我……”

肖战脱下外套把人裹起来，打横抱进怀里直接往楼上走去

“抑制剂在哪？” 肖战小心把人放在床上，压了压一肚子的火气，轻声问道

“啊……唔……我没……没带”王一博喘着热气“而且……现在来不及了……唔嗯……”

王一博偷偷看了眼站在床边的男人，艰难的去够他的手“哥哥……帮我……好不好……”

“一博，你知道你现在在做什么吗？”肖战紧蹙着眉，这算什么?趁人之危吗？虽然自己也不是什么好人，可他不想，唯独不想对他……

“呼……知道，哥哥，我喜欢你好久好久了”

看着男人暗下去的眼神，王一博继续道“从第一次见到你……啊……可是那时候你没……嗯……”

“这是你主动勾引我的，狗崽崽”

“嗯啊”王一博喘了口气，撑起身子去勾肖战的脖子，毫无章法的吻着人的嘴角

肖战轻笑道“你到底会不会啊”说着一手揽过人的腰，一手按在人脑后让人凑近自己加深了这个吻

“嗯哼”小朋友的手从男人胸前抽出来抱在男人腰上，扭了扭腰肢“哥哥……快一点……唔……”

“呵，这么等不急啊”

红酒和牛奶的味道在空气中缠绕在一起，越来越浓，王一博觉得自己大概是醉了，醉的很深很深

肖战慢慢把人压躺在身下，吻一路从嘴唇到脖子，牙齿轻轻的咬着小孩的喉结

“嗯……”

手慢慢解着人的衣服扣子，男人喘了口气，看着身下微张嘴喘气的人，调笑道“小男朋友，紧不紧张?”

小孩睁开眼看着身上人的脸“不紧张，哥，你……嗯……快些”

被催发的情期来的凶猛夹杂着抑制剂压下的那部分一起爆发

肖战只觉得空气中的奶香味浓到了一个极点，尚存的一丝理智快要崩塌

“崽崽”他喃喃的叫了一声

王一博被情潮烧的迷迷糊糊的应了一声，抬手勾着人的脖子坐了起来，“战哥，好难受”

小孩的手胡乱的扒着男人的衣服，哼哼唧唧的道“脱了它……”

“……”

没了衣物遮挡的身躯因为情潮而泛起一点点粉嫩的红，加上小孩皮肤本就白皙，就似那上好的红玉，在视觉的冲击下，肖战不自觉的伸手慢慢从他腰间抚到胸前，惹得怀里人轻轻一颤，靠在人怀里喘着气

男人笑着低头去寻小孩的唇，王一博抬头回应着，两腿难耐的蹭着肖战的腰

欲望被抓住的瞬间，小孩正窝在人怀里缓着气，男人没给他喘气的时间，有规律的给人上下撸动着，咬着人的耳垂笑道“宝贝，舒服吗？”

“嗯……”王一博受不了，仰起脖子，肖战放在人腰侧的手渐渐往下

小孩抬了抬腰“哥，哥哥……给我……”

“崽崽”

肖战叫了一声，随着手指的探入说道“现在就给你”

“啊……”

前后的双重刺激下，小孩只觉得大脑一片空白，肖战轻笑着抽过旁边的纸巾擦了手，抱着人躺下

因为情期的关系，小孩的身子软的如一滩水般，任男人摆着姿势

肖战把人的两腿压到胸前折着，慢慢的把自己推入人的体内，进入的瞬间两人都发出满足的喘息

情期的身体并不需要过多的扩张，体内本身分泌的液体就如上好的润滑剂，肠肉包裹着男人的炙热，一点点的往里吸着

王一博觉的不够，还不够，肖战等人缓过来才慢慢的抬胯动着

浓度过高的信息素就像是一把无形的刀，切断两人理智的最后一根弦，让人就此沉沦，陷入情欲的浪潮里

王一博紧紧的抓着身下的床单，“呃啊……哥……我……要……呜……”

肖战俯身吻上小孩的唇，身下动作越来越快

“呜嗯……慢些……”

“呼，崽崽……”男人把人抱起来坐在自己身上，这个姿势进入的太深，王一博攀着人的肩喘了好一会才断断续续的说道“哈啊……太……深了……不行的……”

肖战把头凑近小孩颈后的腺体，“崽崽，我现在要……”

随着牙齿的刺入，王一博颤着身体往男人怀里缩“疼……”

肖战的手抚着人的背让小孩放松下来“忍一忍”

他低头看着怀里睡着的小孩，抬手温柔的给人拭去额头疼出来的汗“崽崽……”

空气中的味道慢慢淡下去些许，然而这只是第一天，肖战从床下找到衣服里的手机给凌峰打了个电话“接下来几日我有事，那边你和菱格打理，有什么事等我回去再说”

“老大”

对面传来了对方已挂电话的通知

“……”

帮人清理干净身子后，肖战把人抱到另一边干净的床上掖了掖被角

套上衣服往外走去，有些事可不能就这么算了，敢动他的人，就要做好承受动了他人的后果


End file.
